Let Me Love You
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Duo wants to love Wufei.  Wufei's holding back.  But moth and flame can't be kept apart forever.  Eventually... they're going to gravitate.


**Let Me Love You**

Duo let out another long sigh as he fanned himself. It was hot as hell and he was stuck in a safe house, alone, with the Dragon. It wasn't that Duo didn't like the ShenLong pilot, far from it. It was becuase he liked the pilot, that was what made it semi difficult to be around him, but he was a master of putting on a front and acting as if nothing was going on. Where as in reality, he was having a war with himself right now.

The Chinese teen had stripped himself of his outter long coat and had switched to a set of light, fluttery materialed pants with his ever famous blue tank top on. The pants fluttered with his every move, pulling in some places, stretching in others. It was all driving Duo mad at an alarming fast rate.

"Fei." He groaned and dropped his head on the table. If he had to watch the sweat glisten off the other boy as he cooked for another minute, he'd die.

"**Wu**Fei." The dragon growled at him as he turned toward him, brandishing a knife.

"Yeah yeah." He waved it off. "It's hoooooot." He whined. With a wicked grin he stood silently from the table when the other had turned back to the stove. He waited for the young man to put the knife down before he wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You're not helping me in this heat either." Duo murmured in the tanned ear, watching in fascination as a dark blush stained the bronzed cheeks.

"Maxwell." Wufei growled, his face heating quickly. "Kindly remove yourself from my body now."

"No." Duo breathed and tightened his hold, bringing his chest to align firmly with Wufei's back. He moved until every part of his front was molded against Wufei's back side. "I don't want to." He traced the shell of Wufeis ear.

Wufei let out a hiss and sucked in a breath. Trying desperatly to maintain control. He could feel *everything* of Maxwell's. He groaned inwardly. He'd been watching the braided pilot since the first time he saw him. He intrigued him to no end. He was worried he'd become obsessed with him. With a deep breath he grabbed the cutting knife and placed it Maxwell's throat. "Go cool off Maxwell."

Duo backed away quickly, watching as Wufei turned, keeping the knife on him. Duo groaned. "Fei." He breathed. Eyes drinking the sight. Wufei stood, cheeks flushed and determinded look in his eyes, but under it lingered, dare he say, lust.

A wicked gleam crossed his eyes as he darted forward, hand wrapping around the wrist with the knife in it's hand as he firmly placed his lips over the other's. Both heard the knife clatter to the floor as Wufei pushed Duo back into the counter, roughly slamming his body into the others. He elected a moan from Duo as he pried the others mouth open, dominating the kiss.

The need for air pulled them apart. Duo gasped as he felt Wufei's hips gravitate into his own. His head fell back on the cabinets and Wufei let his tongue and teeth play along the pale skin.

Clouded violet eyes looked down at him as he looked up, biting harshly into the others collar bone. Duo arched up into Wufei. "Fei." He gasped out.

Wufei pulled away after licking the red mark. "Maxwell."

Duo slammed his mouth over Wufei's in an effort to silence him. He didn't want to hear that he was being reckless, that they needed to stop. He wouldn't let it happen.

Wufei pulled away, backing away after dragging himself away from the other's body. "Stop. This is getting out of control Duo." Wufei breathed raggedly. He hadn't meant for this to happen.

"No." Duo groaned. "Let go Fei. Enjoy it."

Wufei's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "I will not use you." He growled.

Duo blinked. "That's what you're affraid of?"

Wufei turned his back on him, going back to the stove, checking the pasta. Duo frowned before he shook his head, walking up behind Wufei.

He let his nose trail across the firm shoulder blades as his hands settled low on Wufei's hips. "You won't be using me Fei, not if I want it." He brushed his lips over the bare shoulder. "You're not using me." His lips trailed the arch of Wufei's neck. "Just let go. Let me love you Fei. That's all I want." He placed a delicate kiss to the side of his neck before he pulled away, removing himself from the kitchen entirely.

Wufei blew out a breath and leaned heavily against the counter. "Well done Chang." He sighed.

...

Quatre glanced between the two sitting at the table in the new safe house. Wufei and Duo hadn't spoken so much as a word since they had gotten here. That had been three days ago. He was getting worried.

He gave a cough and tried yet again to get a conversation going. With a frustrated sigh he slammed his hand down, startling all four of the other pilots. "Alright. What the hell is going on?" He growled, glaring pointedly at Wufei and Duo.

Duo winced and turned his head away. "Nuthin Cattie." Wufei simply ignored the blonde and went back to picking at his meal.

"Bull shit." Quatre spat, making Duo jerk back around.

Duo gave under the withering glare. "I...said something I probably shouldn't have." He stated calmly rising before turning on his heel. "I'm gunna go cool off now." He headed up the steps without another word.

The three remaining pilots turned to look at Wufei. "It is none of your business." He hissed before standing, his meal forgotten as he darted up the steps. Wufei heard Quatre anguished cry from the second floor and flinched.

_"Just let go. Let me love you Fei. That's all I want."_

The words Duo had spoken little over a week ago were still ringing in his ears. With a twitch of his hand he flicked the lock on Duo's door and stepped inside. He felt bad about invading in the other boys privacy but this had to stop. He sat on the bed slowly and braced his elbows on his knees, dropping his face in his hands.

The light thump of a towel hitting the floor had him jerking his head up. He met shocked Violet orbs and winced mentally. His eyes were drawn to the cascading waves of chestnut hair as they fell around Duo in a halo. He'd never seen it unbound before. He realised he was staring and jerked his head up. "We, we need to talk."

Duo swollowed. "No Fei, we don't. I've said all I want to." He whispered, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "It's not a time for talking, it's a time for losing yourself in the touches, the kisses and the passion." Duo shook his head. "You won't let me, so I can't do anything. I'm at an impass." Wufei remained silent. "Your problem is you think to much, you let it rule over what your heart is telling you, what your body is telling you is okay. You let logic rule over you. There is no logic when it comes to love Wufei."

Duo took a deep breath and pushed off the door frame, flicking the lock on his door again as he passed it, heading for Wufei. "Just. Let go." He murmured standing in front of him. He leaned down and titled the other's head back. "Let me love you the way I want to. The way you want to love me Wufei. Don't deny it." He placed his lips firmly over Wufei's, dragging the other into a heated kiss before he broke away, panting in air.

"Please." Duo pleaded as he slipped into the others lap, shedding his towel in the process.

"No. Duo-" Wufei supressed a groan when Duo took his hand and ran it over himself. "Stop." He gasped and tried to jerk his hand away. Duo wouldn't release it. He placed Wufei's hand over his heart and placed his own over Wufei's hand. "Let go." Duo whispered against his lips, eyes pleading with him.

Wufei swollowed thickly before he suddenly stood, twisting so he had Duo pinned to the bed under him. He let his mind drift as he felt his own hands slide across damp skin, his lips following. He felt Duo tug at his clothing before he sat back, stradling the American's thighs, pulling his shirt over his head in one fowl swoop. He leaned back down, lips running up the column of pale skin.

Wufei sighed as he felt Duo's hands pull the hair tie out and silky strands brush against his jaw. He nudged Duo's jaw with his nose and was pleased when the other turned his head for him. He nipped at the tender flesh and trailed down slowly. His hands ran over the planes of Duo's chest and down across his stomach before lightly tracing back up his sides, thumbs brushing over hardened nubs.

Duo arched off the bed and gasped out loudly before groaning. "Fei." Duo raked his hands up the well sculpted back and pulled at his shoulders. Duo shifted on the bed and let his thigh press up into the hardening length between Wufei's legs.

Wufei groaned deeply, bitting roughly into the side of Duo's neck. Duo arched up into him and he ground down, pushing the other into the matress as he started his night of assult.

...

Quatre bit his lip as he paced outside of Duo's room. The door was locked but he needed to be inside. It was morning already and no one had seen Wufei since breakfast yesterday!

"Calm down Quatre. He probably just went to work his stress out." Heero comented coolly. He knew exactly where the ShenLong pilot was, after all Duo found it safe to confide in him.

Quatre pursed his lips before he dropped to his knees and picked the lock. With a deep breath he opened the door stepping inside. "Duo! We have a-a problem?" His face flushed when he opened his eyes to find both Wufei and Duo in bed, without clothes, and sitting up, displaying the rather colorful display of markings each held.

Blurry violet eyes blinked at the bright light and he flinched, shifting to slump against Wufei with a groan. "I could kill you right now." Duo muttered darkly. Wufei chuckled next to his ear and he groaned again, nipping at the tanned shoulder. "Go away Quatre." Duo spoke softly, opening one eye to look at him. "Now."

The blonde sputtered for a few seconds before he turned and bolted out of the room with a red hue around him. Heero chuckled and stepped into the room, grasping the door knob, flicking the lock. With a satisfied smirk, he snorted. "Now. Stay out of my room with all your issues Duo."

Duo chucked a pillow at the door as it closed, hearing the light laughter on the other side of it clearly. "Asshole." Wufei snorted. "Love you Fei." Duo murmured into the side of Wufei's neck.

Wufei tensed for a brief second before he relaxed. "Love you too Duo." He felt the wide grin in his neck and shuddered when teeth raked down the side of it. "Maxwell." He growled playfully.

"Let me love you." Was the only reply before Duo snaked down his body and engulfed him in heat.

**END**


End file.
